Popular
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Yuki and Hikaru are eating in the auditorium, and talking about why they were in there to begin with. They soon discover that they both have problems with popularity. Read and review why don'tcha? :) -looks it over- My gosh, that summary sucked... It's better than it sounds, promise!


**A/N: Okay, so has anyone ever heard of Glee? You know, the TV show? So I watched a scene where Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel sing "Popular" from Wicked, and basically this popped into my head. I figured out who was going to sing it after reading this one story called "Hopeful For The Future", featuring Hikaru and Yuki. It's pretty good, actually. **

**So anyway, after reading the story and watching the clip, this little baby was born. So if you liked my former song fic where they sing "Elegance", please enjoy! If you like beyblade and/or Wicked, please enjoy! If you don't like Wicked (dude, who doesn't?), enjoy it anyway! :) And if you want to sing along, then by all means do it!**

**Please note: I regret ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

* * *

Yuki was sitting at the piano that was on the stage of the auditorium of the school that he and his friends attended, eating his lunch. He usually ate in the cafeteria with his friends, but today he wanted to be alone for a while. He wasn't that popular with the school's jocks either.

Just then one of the auditorium doors opened, and Yuki looked up to see Hikaru walk in, carrying her lunch in her hand. She stopped when she saw Yuki up on the stage.

"Oh, hey, Yuki," she said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. The bluenette was glad of the rather dim lighting in the auditorium, since she was starting to flush. "I, didn't know anyone else was, in, here."

"Miss Hikaru? What are you doing in here?" Yuki asked as Hikaru hesitantly walked down the aisle, and went up the steps on one side onto the stage.

"Um, nothing," Hikaru admitted. "I just wanted to eat in here today, that's all. Is, that okay?"

"Sure." Yuki patted the part of the piano bench on his left, oblivious to what he was doing. "Park it here."

Then he realized what he had just said, and it was his turn to be grateful of the rather dim lighting. _Awkward. _He jumped up like he had gotten shocked. Hikaru quickly went over and sat down before it got _really_ awkward.

Both of them were quiet for a while, both eating what they had brought to school. Then Hikaru asked, "So, why're you in here, Yuki? I thought you ate with Gingka and the others in the cafeteria."

"I do, but I, um…" Yuki hesitated for a second, "_may_ have gotten into a little trouble with the quarterback on the football team."

Hikaru smiled. "Not really popular with the football team, huh?"

"Nope. Forgive me for asking, Miss Hikaru, but is there any particular reason why you're in here?"

Hikaru bit her lip, then decided to tell him. "I got cornered by some of the popular girls in the hallway after fourth hour. They wanted to know why, to use their words, such a loser like me would ever be noticed by Kyoya. Then when I didn't answer, they said that I was a… you know… and that they would make me at lunch. So… yeah."

"Oh. That must've sucked."

The bluenette nodded. "It did."

Yuki cracked a smile. "I heard them talking about Mr Kyoya in the hallway the other day. 'Oh my God, have you seen how hot Kyoya Tategami is?'" He imitated them in a high-pitched voice. Both of them laughed.

When Hikaru's laughter faded, although she was still smiling, she said, "I guess we both have a problem with being popular."

Suddenly, a line of music sounded out, and Hikaru began to sing. "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed," she clutched her heart dramatically. Yuki watched her with a half-smile and raised eyebrow.

"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know, I know, exactly what they need."

The bluenette held the note as she got up from the piano bench and moved over to stand across the piano from Yuki. Then she continued. "And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry, I'm determined to succeed." She went over to stand in front of Yuki, and grabbed his hands (much to Yuki's surprise) as she sang, "Follow my lead. And yes, indeed, you. Will. Be…"

Yuki grinned, and both of them snatched their hands away and sang together:

"Popular. You're gonna be popular. I'll teach the proper poise, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce." Hikaru gave a small "Oh!"

"I'll show you what shoes to wear," Yuki sang as they backed away from each other in time to the beat.

"How to fix your hair," Hikaru joined in.

"Everything that really counts to be popular," they sang. "I'll help you be popular." They were now on opposite sides of the stage.

"You'll hang with the right cohorts," Hikaru sang.

"You'll be good at sports," Yuki added, rather ironically.

"Know the slang you've got to know."

"So let's start," they sang together, "cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"

Neither of them thought for a second on why they were even doing what they were doing, and they frankly didn't care, either.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis."

"Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor," sang Hikaru.

"There's nobody wiser."

"Not when it comes to—"

"Popular," Yuki interrupted. They had by now come back at the center of the stage, and stood back to back to each other. "I know about popular." They started bobbing their shoulders up and down. "And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be."

They sang together, "Instead of dreary who you were,"

"Well, are," Yuki added. They stood next to each other now, with their hands clasped behind their backs.

"There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular!"

"Lar!" Yuki added. Hikaru giggled. They both stuck out their left arms, and waved their right arms up and down in a fluid motion.

"La, la, la la, you'll be popular! Just, not, quite as popular, as, me!"

They both held the last note for a few seconds, then struck poses.

Then after a few seconds, they both burst out laughing as the bell rang, the signal that lunch was over. Still laughing, they packed up their lunches, then ran down the steps, up the aisle, and out of the auditorium.

Neither of them knew it at the time, but that lunch in the auditorium marked the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of them.

And all because they had chosen to sing an ironic song; for them, anyway.


End file.
